Kamen Rider Kalus
'History' A retold story of Kamen Rider Gaim but with new monsters and Riders. Kamen Riders 'Kalus Riders' Kamen Rider Kalus: Ryuga Kiryu Kamen Rider Cherlinto: Takeru Jumonji Kamen Rider Striker: Koji Karasuma Kamen Rider Raspace: Aguri Kiryu Kamen Rider Covenant: Shuichi Asakura Kamen Rider Chako: Yui Kirishima Kamen Rider Honut: Hideyuki Kusaka Kamen Rider Omerate: Yuka Asano Kamen Rider Rolento: Satoru Jumonji Kamen Rider Baspaca: Ryuta Kiryu Kamen Rider Avenger: Masato Kamishiro Kamen Rider Pepriker: Tetsuki Danda Kamen Rider Dark Kalus: Dark Ryuga Kamen Rider Lucifer: Tsubasa Kirishima Kamen Rider Rolento-Shin: Wateru Jumonji Kamen Rider Yggdrasill: Yggdrasill Kamen Rider Bujin Kalus: Yggdrasill Kamen Rider Raikon: Gon Kamen Rider Megahex: Max Kamen Rider Pain: Jurou Fujimoto Kamen Rider Zaku: Masao Hayashi Kamen Rider Suffer: Masao Hayashi Kamen Rider Bronx: Topaz Kamen Rider Punisher: Sachi Kamen Rider Raspace-Shin: Aiko Kamen Rider Neo-Baron: Kaito Kamen Rider Dark Striker: Emerald Kamen Rider Nexus: Ryuya Kiryu Kamen Rider Sacred: Sapphire Kamen Rider Unite: Kenzaki Kamen Rider Prime: Kenzaki 'Gaim Riders' Kamen Rider Gaim: Kouta Kazuraba Kamen Rider Baron: Kaito Kumon Kamen Rider Ryugen: Mitsuzane Kureshima Kamen Rider Zangetsu(Shin): Takatora Kureshima Kamen Rider Gridon: Hideyasu Jonouchi Kamen Rider Kurokage: Ryoji Hase Kamen Rider Bravo: Oren Pierre Alfonzo Kamen Rider Knuckle: Zack Kamen Rider Duke: Ryoma Sengoku Kamen Rider Sigurd: Lock Dealer Sid Kamen Rider Marika: Yoko Minato Kamen Rider Kurokage(Shin) Troopers: Kurokage(Shin) Troopers Kamen Rider Kurokage-Shin: Peko Kamen Rider Mars: Kougane Kamen Rider Kamaro: Lapis Kamen Rider Jam: Jam[]Takato Kamen Rider Fifteen: Ren Aoi Kamen Rider Idunn: Touka Akatsuki Kamen Rider Tyrant: Alfred Kamen Rider Black Baron: Shura Kamen Rider Saver: Kugai Kudo Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: Bujin Gaim[]Overlord Gami 'Beat Riders' Team Gaim Yuya Sumii Mai Takatsukasa Chucky Rica Rat Team Baron Team Invitto Team Raid Wild Team Red Hot Sonomura Team Soten Team Pop Up Team Spingere Team Boost Team Mouryou Team Nex Gen Team Rolento 'Allies' Kamen Rider G: Goro Kamen Rider Warlock: Geki Sakurada Kamen Rider Thorga: Ryusei Kamen Rider Manife: Issei Oda Kamen Rider Soul: Yamato Utahoshi Kamen Rider Phantom: Retsu Kamen Rider Spirit: Ayato Kamen Rider Drift: Shunsuke Akashi Kamen Rider Pursuer: Hiroshi Kamen Rider Terra; Daria Kowalski Kamen Rider A2: Daichi Yamashita Kamen Rider Assasin: Yuichiro Okamoto Kamen Rider Abyss:Tamaka Irie Kamen Rider Theta:Atsushi Handa Kamen Rider Kabre:Yuuki Masuzawa Kamen Rider Temki: Hideo Yamamoto Kamen Rider Smasher: Hayato Kamen Rider Godsu: Megumi Yanagisawa Kamen Rider Hakai:Masahiro Ichikawa Kamen Rider Nazca: Jyunichi Hanehara Kamen Rider Poseidon: Toru Hamada Kamen Rider Icarus: Tatsuki Suzumura Kamen Rider Pyro: Kai Kazuraba Kamen Rider Tsunami: Kyosuke Kumon Kamen Rider Volt: Bolt Kamen Rider Tornado: Aero Kamen Rider Avatar: Kazuhiko Akiyama Kamen Rider Cheater: Masahiko Abukara Kamen Rider Glitch: Hark Kamen Rider Amazon Zeta: Yuuta Kamen Rider Venture: Takuma Akagi Kamen Rider Stealth: Sorata Aoyama Kamen Rider Chaotix: Haos Red Data: Satoshi Blue Data: Hiroki Green Data: Akihisa Yellow Data: Sayo Pink Data: Miu Gold Data: Syuusuke Orange Data: Tsukasa Gray Data: Shin Silver Data: Rin Tatsumi Moto Akira Kazuraba Iyo Kiyojiro Bando Over Lord Queen Yuri Kirishima Sachiko Jumonji Saki Asakura Dj Sagara 'Villain' Yggdrasill Gon Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: Overlord Gaim[]Gami Lock Dealer Kenzaki Fate: Future Ryuga Overlords Inves Rulers Roidmudes Phantoms Megahex Bugsters Kamen Rider Thief: Ven Gambugs Episodes Season 1: 1-60 ''Beat Riders Saga: '' ''Yggdrasill Saga: '' ''Helheim Saga: '' ''Overlord Saga: '' ''Dark Kalus Saga: '' ''Sengoku War Saga: 'Season 2: 61-100' Cherlinto Saga: 'Episode 61 Armored Rider's Afterstory I' 'Epidode 62: Armored Rider's Afterstory II' 'Episode 63: Armored Rider's Afterstory III' 'Episode 64: Armored Rider's Afterstory VI' 'Episode 65: Armored Rider's Afterstory V' 'Striker Saga: ''' Episode 66: Armored Rider's Afterstory VI Episode 67: Armored Rider's Afterstory VII Episode 68: Armored Rider's Afterstory VIII Episode 69: Armored Rider's Afterstory IX Episode 70: Armored Rider's Afterstory X Raspace Saga: '' ''Episode 71: Armored Rider's Afterstory XI Episode 72: Armored Rider's Afterstory XII Episode 73: Armored Rider's Afterstory XIII Episode 74: Armored Rider's Afterstory XIV Episode 75: Armored Rider's Afterstory XV Conveant Saga: '' ''Episode 76: Armored Rider's Afterstory XVI Episode 77: Armored Rider's Afterstory XVII Episode 78: Armored Rider's Afterstory XVIII Episode 79: Armored Rider's Afterstory XIX Episode 80: Armored Rider's Afterstory XX Fate Saga: Episode 81: The Story Of Fate I Episode 82: The Story Of Fate II Episode 83: The Story Of Fate III Episode 84: The Story Of Fate IV Episode 85: The Story Of Fate V Episode 86: The Story Of Fate VI Episode 87: The Story Of Fate VII Episode 88: The Story Of Fate VIII Episode 89: The Story Of Fate XI Episode 90: The Story Of Fate X Episode 91: The Story Of Fate XI Episode 92: The Story Of Fate XII Episode 93: The Story Of Fate XIII Episode 94: The Story Of Fate XIV Episode 95: The Story Of Fate XV Episode 96: The Story Of Fate XVI Episode 97: The Story Of Fate XVII Episode 98: The Story Of Fate XVIII Episode 99: The Story Of Fate XVX Episode 100: The Story Of Fate XX Season 3: 101-200 ''Underwood Saga: 101-120 Kamen Rider Saga: 120-129 Kougane Saga: 130-139 Megahex Saga: 140-160 Armored Finale: 161-200 Special 'Kamen Rider Kalus Special 1: Fresh Lockseeds' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Special 2: The G Rider' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Special 3: The Apple and the Warlock' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Special 4: The Return' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Special 5: The Ringo Rider' 'Kamen Rider Kalus: Episode Striker' 'Movies' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Gaiden: Kamen Rider Raspace/ Kamen Rider Cherlinto' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Gaiden 2: Kamen Rider Conveant/ Kamen Rider Striker' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Movie: The Disaster Sengoku World' 'Kamen Rider Kalus Gaiden 3: Kamen Rider / Kamen Rider ''' Kamen Rider Kalus Movie 2: '' ''Kamen Rider Kalus Movie 3: Worlds Collide Kamen Rider Kalus Gaiden 4: Kamen Rider / Kamen Rider '' ''Kamen Rider Kalus Gaiden 5: Kamen Rider / Kamen Rider '' ''Kamen Rider Kalus Movie 4: Bad End Kamen Rider Kalus Movie 5: Reborn Kamen Rider Kalus Final Gaiden: Kamen Rider Nexus/Kamen Rider Kalus 'Notes' Difference to the Series The war when the series begin actually happen. Hase didn't turn into a Inves and his driver didn't get destroyed, instead Sonomura turned into a Inves. Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Series